rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/The White Fang: An In-Depth Look at the Infamous Organization
The White Fang and Faunus... it seemed only a few months ago we knew nothing about them and could only come up with wild speculations and theory. Now by episode 15 it seems we've learned so much. Well with the Faunus at least. I'm more curious as to why the White Fang exists, what their goals are, and who leads them. Well, it's no secret that humans and faunus have been clashing heads for awhile now. The only way I can hope to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why the White Fang exists is to simply lookat what we know so far and then put 2 and 2 together. We know that humans were so determined to be rid of the faunus that stranding an entire race on an island seemed like the best solution, buy WHY did humans want this? Was it because the faunus attacked first? Did the humans simply fear the unknown? For all we know, humanity was justified in trying to place these people on a reservation. We'll learn more soon enough, but I've learned that most of us would prefer to debate the answers rather then wait for them. So when did the White Fang first appear? The news reporter Lisa Lavender described them as a "once-peaceful organization" in episode 1. From that alone I can assume that after the war the White Fang was formed to help the faunus recover and, more importantly, show humanity that they were equals and not second-class citizens. Perhaps they used to hold peaceful rallys and campaigns for equal rights. Unfortuantly, when we look back at our REAL history as a race, peaceful negotiation will only get you so far, and rebellion is sometimes the only way to ensure chnge for the better. The White Fang must've caught on to this and after a... change in leadership, we'll say that's when they turned violent. So that's how they likely formed, but now we have to wonder: who leads the White Fang? Will that's much harder to discern at the moment. However if the White Fang is openly at war with the Schnee Dust Company,then that can only imply that whoever leads the White Fang is wealthy, ambitious, well-connected, has many spies, and is probably unknown to the public. This sorta reminds me of a Batman villain named Roman Sionis AKA "Black Mask" who runs an entire criminal empire at night while wearing a mask, but at day he's a well-known milionaire with a solid reputation. Maybe the White Fang leader isn't exactly that, but something similar no doubt. But what do know from actual members of the White Fang? Well, we can guess that Blake left because she couldn't deal with how violent their methods were, but her true reasons for joining are relatively unknown. Adam, I'm assuming, is still a member of the White Fang and according to Monty himself,"His and Blakes relationship was akin to master to apprentice" or something along those lines. Adam might be a hardcore member to the bone as he showed no concern for possibly killing innocent SDC workers on the train, but even still he's an mystery... a mystery who's probably gonna come back to haunt Blake inevitably. So, in a nutshell, we have an racist-terroist organization that is clearly well-known to the populace as a public menace. Whether or not their operations are global is yet to be seen. But what are their operations and goals? Weiss tells us of how her grandfather and his company are harassed by the White Fang at many times. I get the feeling that Grandpa Schnee either made a deal with the devil and can't pay him back, or they're tormenting a large corporation for funnsies. Wait and see, stay tuned. Their goals are a combination of myth surrounding biases and rumor. Some claim they are freedom fighters who should be sympathised, others say that they're terrorists who want to exterminate humans, and others think they have their spirits in the right place but are just too brutal. If I had a comparision to make, I would compare the White Fang to Cerberus of Mass Effect. Both are secretive, cruel, ambitious, well-funded, and loathed by the masses. But isn't it strange that they are so similar and yet Cerberus "represents" humanity, while the White Fang "represents" Faunus? Eerie, to say the least. Even though the White Fang is still abit of a mystery, I hope I've brought in some new, plausible ideas to the usual mix of speculation and theory that runs rampant on this wiki. I would just like to say that I think that the Faunus characters of this show should not be loved and adored for their race alone (Velvet), they should be compared to other characters of RWBY as well and should be judged based on their ACTUAL personallities. People liked Blake even before she was confirmed to be a Faunus, but I've seen people say that now the ONLY reason they like her now is because she's a Faunus. Really? How ridiculous, and racist. Alas, this is a topic for another day. I'm glad I shared my thoughts regarding the White Fang with you all. If you have your own theories, or you just want to add on to what I said go ahead. Alright, you all take care. Have a good day! ^_^ Category:Blog posts